The After School Tea Time of Haruhi Suzumiya
by MISOT
Summary: The After School Tea Time meets the SOS Brigade. Kyon gets a fair amount of Underling Abuse. Few OCs for flavor.
1. The Band

A/N: I don't own any of the series. Srsly.

* * *

Chapter I  
THE BAND

I've never grasped the concept of fame as one expect from a normal high school student. But my life for the past year, as I would say, is anything but 'normal'. All these trouble began when She was bored.

"Hey Kyon, do you still remember the school festival?" Haruhi said in a bored tone.

"Who would exactly forget the day a bunny girl and a witch played in front of hundreds of  
students?"

"Shut it! Hey, what instrument can you play?"

"Well, I can play the bass…"

Oh no. Now I've said it. You fool! Now, what have you done!

"Tee hee."

I started to panic as I saw that Now-I-know-what-to-do smile on Haruhi's face.

* * *

"Hey Yui, what do you think about going on a tour?"

"Eh, Ricchan? I guess it would be fun!

"You should be worrying about the exams, Ritsu."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Mio. Hehe. I bet fanboys will go crazy over you."

"No! Men are animals! I have no time for such things. Light music is my only lover."

"Eh? But Mio-chan, I would am really curious in seeing you go out with a handsome guy like Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Don't say such things Yui. I would never do such a thing."

"Tea everyone!" Mugi said.

"By the way, Mio-sempai, it would be very nice if we could get more experience playing live."

"Yeah, but, I'm worried about those two over there, Azusa."

* * *

"What do you mean go on a tour?"

"You know. Concerts, fans, having fun, music. And maybe, some strange phenomena may show itself." Haruhi blurted.

"Mikuru-chan, do you play any instruments?"

"Eh, I can play the piano, Suzumiya-san."

Before I knew it, Haruhi grabbed Asahina-san from the back.

"Tee hee, you can be our cute mascot pianist! Koizumi-kun, do you know how to play the dums?" Haruhi said as Asahina-san began to squeal cutely as Haruhi began to molest her.

"I can play a little, Suzumiya-san." Koizumi said with that ever-present smile on his face.  
"I was in a band in junior high."

"What are you planning now, Haruhi? Don't tell me that you're forming a band?"

"Bingo! You're not as stupid as you look, Kyon."

"Now, wait a sec…"

"It would be a splendid idea, Suzumiya-san." Itsuki interrupted.

Why can't you disagree for once, Koizumi? Seriously, your smile is freaking me out.

"How about you, Yuki?" Haruhi continued. "Are you OK with a band?"

"…."

I looked at Nagato, she gave a small nod.

"Now listen here. You can't exactly go on a tour without permission." I retorted.

I was horrified on what she said next.

"It's already been taken care of."


	2. The Invitation To the music shop

**A/N**: I don't own anything here.

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Invitation. To the music shop 

As I listened to her outrageous plans, I started to feel pity for my self on what's about to happen.

"Are you insane?"

"Fufufu. The school rules clearly states that students can be excused on Club Activities."

Now, what have I gotten into?

* * *

"Hey, Azu-nyan."

"What is it Yui-sempail?"

"Have you been to any concerts?"

"Come to think of it, yes I have."

"Really? How was it?" Yui said as she hugs Azusa.

"Well, there are really lots of people. And, the rhythm guitarist was handsome too," Azusa blushed.

"Woah! What is his name? Was he good?"

"His name is Mike Shinoda. He can play a lot of instruments too. He can also play the keyboard like Mugi-sempai."

"So, he's Japanese then?" Ritsu asked.

"He's half Japanese, Ritsu-sempai." Azusa answered.

"So that explains the family name." What's the name of the band?"

"It's Linkin Park." Azusa replied.

"Is that the band with the really talented and handsome drummer? What's his name? Rod Benton?" Ritsu asked, blushing.

"You mean Rob Bourdon, Ritsu-sempai?" Azusa said.

"Yeah, that's him. I really like his drumming style, it's fast and tasteful at the same time!"  
Ritsu's face is now crimson red.

"Can you keep it down, Ritsu? I'm trying to write a song here." Mio retorted.

* * *

"Kyon, do you remember those ENOZ gals?" Haruhi asked me.

"Of course I do. The band where you and Yuki were replacements for last year's school festival, right?"

"Look at this." Haruhi gave me a small sheet of glossy paper.

"What's this? 'ENOZ Graduation Concert', huh?"

"Yes, it's an invitation! We're going to perform with them! Fufufu!" as she grabbed me by the with her ogre-like strength.

"Wait! Where are we going?"

"The music store, of course. How do you expect to play without instruments, you idiot!"

The next day, Saturday.

I woke up with the feeling of impending doom looming overhead. My instincts tell me not to go, but knowing Haruhi, it'll be worse if I don't.

So, I took a hot shower, dressed and ate breakfast. Then, my phone rang. It was Haruhi.

"Kyon, meet us in front of Kouyouen Station. Don't be late, over!"

Geez, so early in the morning, and more bad news.

It was already 8:15 in the morning. The meet was supposed to be at 9 am, but, I don't want to be late for once. Let Haruhi pay for the food even once.

And, I went. I rode my bike as fast as my legs are able to.

8:30. I arrived at Kouyouen Station. Parked and locked my bike, then, I went to the usual meeting spot.

What rotten luck. They're already here. Tsuruya-san was with Asahina-san too.

"You're late, maggot!" Haruhi yelled at me like a queen would at a misbehaving servant.

"Yeah, yeah. So, where are we heading next?"

"We're going to the shopping district."

"Hiya Kyon!" Tsuruya-san greeted me. "We're going to the best music store in town, nyoro. The store's owner is my cousin and a good childhood friend of mine. We can definitely buy good stuff for megas cheap!"

"Really, Tsuruya-san?" Haruhi looks like one of those lottery winners.

"Yeah, Haru-nyan! Let's go!"

Later.

"So, this is the place. 10GIA, eh?" I commented.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	3. The Music Shop, HTT gets invited

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
The Music Shop, HTT gets invited

Haruhi and Tsuruya-san rushed in like little kids in a candy store. The rest of us followed.

My, my. Lots of beautiful instruments here. Then my eye caught something.

"Woah, an Aria Pro II bass! It's the one I've been looking for my whole life!"

"Take it Kyon-kun." Tsuruya-san said to me.

"But, this is expensive."

Tsuruya-san winked at me.

"No problem. Just leave the rest to me."

"I can't thank you enough!"

"Don't worry about it. We're friends, remember?"

At the end of the day, I clutched my precious new treasure in its sleek black case. Haruhi, Asahina-san, Nagato and Koizumi soon came out the with large cases.

"I got one of these." Haruhi opened the guitar case. "A Gibson Explorer."

"How about you Nagato?"

"…" Nagato opened her guitar case. "ESP KH-2"

"How about you Asahina-san?"

"Uhmm… I got a Korg Triton Studio."

"You, Koizumi?"

Koizumi pointed to a stack of boxes.

"Gretsch USA Custom 6-piece"

"Well then," Tsuruya-san said. "See ya all later! I have something to take care of."

With that, she left.

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this."

"What is that Ricchan?" Yui asked.

"It's a gig invitation! Woohoo! We're gonna play live!"

"Who invited us Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"Mio, do you still remember Enomoto-san and Nakanishi-san back in middle school?"

"Oh yeah, they were members of the pop music club back then."

"Bingo! And, they've invited us to perform with them on their Graduation Concert!"

"Let me look at that invitation." Mio said as she took the piece of paper from Ritsu's hand.  
"ENOZ, huh. So, we'll be playing with ENOZ and… what's this? SOS Brigade?

* * *

"Move all the tables to the side. See it all fits!" Haruhi commanded.

Because of all the stuff in the brigade clubroom, no thanks to Haruhi, moving became a very hard thing to do.

All afternoon we practiced. I was dead tired and as expected, Haruhi didn't even sweat one bit.

"Hey Haruhi, don't you even get tired?"

"You're such a weakling, Kyon. Now, get off your lazy butt and practice more!"

"Mio-sempai, who are these ENOZ girls?" Azusa asked.

"Well Azusa, they are a year older than us. They are very popular back in middle school, their playing style is quite good too."

"Excuse me," Mugi interrupted. "My cousin called me yesterday, she said that she knows the people in this group called the SOS Brigade. She also said that she would go with them to the concert."

"Where are they from, Mugi-chan?" Yui asked.

"My cousin said that they are from North High."

"North High?" Azusa commented.

"Have you been there, Azu-nyan?"

"It's a school far from here. I considered enrolling there once, but, they say that it's located on a hill."

"Sawa-chan, have you been to North High?"

"As a matter of fact, I have, Yui. It was two years ago during a teachers' seminar.'

"Why don't we practice first, sempais?"

"Azusa is right. We should practice more." Mio said.

"Can't it wait later? Mugi-chan, more tea please." Ritsu replied.

As I walked home, a familiar voice called me.

"Kyon-kun, may I have a word with you please?"

It was Koizumi.

"What do you want now?"

"This move is highly unusual for Suzumiya-san to do."

"Everything she does is unusual."

"This is not your usual unusual behavior. Since she met you, the formation of Closed Spaces has decreased to a minimum, until recently."

"What do you mean?"

"Her desire for fame has grown substantially since last year's school festival. It may have something to do with pleasing somebody she knows."

I could feel a growing pain in my head as his vague ideas pour in.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"You know him better than anyone else." He said with that plastic smile of his.

Man, seriously. Do you even have other expressions other than that creepy smile?

"I have to go now. I can't take any more of this. My sanity is running low since Haruhi formed this group." I said.

"Remember what I've said. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ui, will you and Jun-chan come with us to the Graduation Concert?"

"We will, sis."

The next day.

"Nodoka-chan, will you come with us next week?"

"I don't know, Yui. I can't make promises, but, I'll definitely go if I can."

"Really? Thank you so much, Nodoka-chan!"

"Azu-nyan, what's that thing you're using?"

"Oh this?" Azusa points at the rectangular object near her feet. "This is a wah wah pedal, I brought it along with me because nobody used it at home anymore, Yui-sempai."

"What does it do?"

"It makes the guitar sound like it's riding on waves."

I kept having this dream of a girl band. I don't know why, but it seems so vivid that I feel that I'm in the same room as them.

It was the same boring routine as always. Haruhi is sleeping behind me and nobody seems to notice.

I can still remember that day when I first met Haruhi. If she isn't as crazy as she is, she could pass as your 'very beautiful' high school girl that every boy in school drools thinking.

Things dragged on for the whole week, and the added practice gave me more headaches. It was all the same until.

The day of the performance.

* * *

**A/N: It'll be quite a while before I can update this story due to severe writer's block.**

**I'll thank Sparanda in advance for letting me borrow his OCs for the next chapter.**


	4. The Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Fated Meeting

It was the day before the concert. All of us went to the live house to check out the venue. There was a bright neon sign saying "Turn the Page"

"So this is the place." I said

"Yes it is you idiot." Haruhi said to me.

"Should we check it out, Suzumiya-san?" said the ever-smiling member of the brigade.

As we entered the live house, a familiar face greeted us. It was Enomoto-san.

"Suzumiya-san, Kyon-kun! We're glad that you could perform with us." The jolly senior greeted us.

"It's a pleasure too to perform with you, Enomoto-san." Haruhi said.

We entered the live house. Another band was there, all of the members are girls. One of them caught my eye. She's a bassist like me. She had long black hair and she's a lefty. She's a hottie. She has a perfect body and her chest size would rival that of Asahina-san. If only she had a ponytail, she'd be perfect! She and her companions are practicing as we entered. Their guitarist uses a Gibson Les Paul; she has a cute voice as she sang much like that of Asahina-san. Their rhythm guitarist was a cutie too; she looks cute and adorable with her twintails and red Fender guitar. Their pianist is a mature-looking blonde with and unusual pair of eyebrows, but I swear she has an aura of a princess. And finally their drummer, she looks uncannily like Haruhi.

"Who are they, Enomoto-san?" I asked

"Let me introduce them to you. Two of their members were our underclassmen in middle school." Enomoto-san continued.

"Hi there!" said the girl that looked like Haruhi. "I'm Ritsu Tainaka, I'm the president of the Light Music Club."

"I'm Yui Hirasawa, and this is Gitah."

Wait, did she just name her guitar?

"I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki," their blonde pianist said. "But, you can call me Mugi."

"I'm Azusa Nakano." said the cute girl with the twintails.

"I'm Mio Akiyama." said their beautiful bassist.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is – " As I spoke, Haruhi interrupted me.

"His name is Kyon, he's the lowest ranking member of the Brigade."

"Brigade?" Mio-san asked.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I am Haruhi Suzumiya, leader of the SOS Brigade."

" That person over there is Mikuru Asahina, she's the mascot of the Brigade and she plays piano."

"Uhm, hello." Asahina-san said shyly.

"The silent one over there is our lead guitarist, Yuki Nagato."

"…"

"And that one over there is our drummer, Itsuki Koizumi."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Those uniforms, are you from North High?" Azusa-san asked.

"Yes we are!" Haruhi proudly proclaimed. "We were invited by Enomoto-san to perform with them before they graduate."

"Excuse me, where can we set up our gear?|

"Oh, just ask the owner. Enomoto-san answered me. "I'll go and get him."

After a few minutes, Enomoto-san returned with a rather odd looking boy. He was about our age, he has orange hair and he is rather tall. And he's probably a foreigner.

"Good day, my name is Roy Page, and my father owns this live house and music store. We have several branches back in the United States and we just recently opened a branch here in Japan."

"You're American, Roy-kun?" Haruhi asked. "How come you can speak Japanese so fluently?"

"My family and I were planning on opening a branch in Japan three years ago. My dad and I took Japanese lessons last year."

"Excuse me Page-san, where can we prepare our gear?"

"Right this way." Roy Page led us to a rather large practice hall. "You can set up anywhere you want, if you need assistance, just look for me."

I've never seen Haruhi as happy as she is now. Describing her as an Energizer Bunny on steroids is an understatement. Playing the bass for 3 hours is not exactly good for the fingers, and my disdain of using picks isn't helping much either. More blisters are forming on my fingers and one popped and started to bleed.

"Hey Haruhi, do you have a first aid kit? I need a bandage, my blisters are starting to bleed…"

"Bleed? I don't hear anything… I don't hear anything… I don't hear anything!"

I heard a familiar voice. As I turned around, I saw Mio-san's figure cowering in a fetal position and in a near nervous wreck.

"Don't worry, Kyon-kun. She always goes like this when she hears or sees these kind of stuff." Says another voice.

It was Haruhi's look-alike, Ritsu-san.

"She's been like this since we were kids."

"Mio-chan is a scaredy cat, but she's so cute when she's like that." I turned to the voice of Yui-san.

I noticed all of the members of the HTT entering our practice hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"We just finished rehearsals and Mio-sempai insisted that we watch you practice." Said the cute twintailed girl.

"Enomoto-san asked us to perform a collaboration song with them and she personally asked us if the SOS Brigade in performing collaboration songs with us." Mugi-san spoke

"We would love to! There's no task too great for the SOS Brigade!" Our Dear Leader spoke with her 10 Gigawatt smile.

I felt my hand slowly moving toward my face.

"Yare yare."

* * *

"Haruhi, you've done it this time. There's no way we can perform 13 songs plus collaborations straight!"

"Shut up you babbling idiot! I know that my Brigade can do this, and there's nothing that can stop us!"

"Hey! What about the others? Don't they have something to say about this?"

"I don't mind, Suzumiya-san." Said our Yes Man

"I don't mind too, Suzumiya-san. I love to play music." Asahina-san said.

Nagato was sitting on an amp reading a book.

"I don't mind." Nagato said without looking away from her book.

"Come with me Kyon."

"Wait, Haruhi. Where are we going?"

"We are going to those Sakura High girls."

"You could have told them earlier."

"I was busy thinking over some things. Just shut your mouth and come with me."

Haruhi opened the door, grabbed my tie and stormed out of the practice hall, nearly strangling me in the process.

"Yohoo! Hi there, we are here to discuss a few things with you, gals."

* * *

Haruhi practically kicked the door open, the occupants were startled. Yui nearly tripped, Mugi pressed the wrong notes making a sound like that of Sebastian Bach's "Toccata and Fugue". Azusa forgot to release her wah pedal, making a bizarre buzzing sound. Ritsu paused in mid-swing making her look like the Statue of Liberty, and Mio nearly fainted.

"Excuse us for the sudden intrusion." I quickly apologized.

"We're here to discuss the songs."

"Are you fine with those, Mio?" Ritsu asked

"I guess Haruhi-chan and I can both do the vocals for 'Don't Say Lazy', 'God Knows…', 'No, Thank You' and 'Super Driver'; and the four of us (Haruhi, Mio, Yui, and Mikuru) can sing 'Fuwa Fuwa Time', 'Lost My Music', 'Tomare!' and 'Pure Pure Heart."

"That would be fun!" Yui giggled.

"Hey Kyon, can you sing some songs?" Haruhi asked me.

I'm not sure of what she's thinking, but I've got a bad feeling if I say no.

"I can sing a bit, some Metallica songs like 'Fade to Black, 'The Unforgiven', 'The Unforgiven II' and 'Nothing Else Matters'. Wait, don't tell me that you'll make me sing?"

Haruhi smiled like a hungry lioness that just saw a juicy piece of meat.

"You catch on quick, dontcha Kyon…"

"There's now way I'll be singing!" I said with all the might that I could muster.

"Do it, or heads will roll."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you Sparanda for letting me borrow your OC. Your character really helped on that tricky spot. **

**Next chapter: My own OCs and things get interesting.**


	5. Rivals

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and K-ON!, but I do own a red notebook and a pen for writing._

* * *

Chapter 5

Rivals

_A few hours later_:

"Are you guys interested? So, can you make it?" Miyuki Enomoto was talking on the phone.

"Great! You're already at the airport? That's good news! Just bring your gear to the Turn The Page live house. See you later. Bye!"

Miyuki quickly ran from the phone booth back to the practice hall where all the members of ENOZ, HTT and the SOS Brigade are all tuning their equipment.

"I have good news!" Miyuki was panting heavily when she said to the bands.

"We'll be having special guests coming over to play with us!"

"Who are they, Enomoto-san?" Haruhi asked

"They're a famous internet band! We invited them a few days ago and they accepted! They're in the airport right now!"

"No way! 'Them'? That internet band with 2 lead guitarists and 2 rhythm guitarists?" Mio uttered in total disbelief.

"You know them, Mio-senpai?" Azusa asks Mio

"Well, they're quite famous. I've listened to a lot of their songs, and it's like the original except the vocals."

"They're that good?" Ritsu whistled.

"They will be the opening act for all of us." Takako Nakanishi said.

_At the airport:_

"What's keeping you, Mudkipz?"

"Be right there, Kirk-senpai. I'm just checking on my gear."

"Well, hurry up man! I'm hungry and I want to eat!"

"You're always hungry, Alton. And you're getting really fat."

"Cut him some slack, Ferris. Hey, has anyone seen my box of toothpaste?"

"Prince, your luggage is over there."

"Thanks, Patsy!"

"Stop calling me that!"

An hour has passed since we started practicing with the ladies from Sakura High, when a large delivery van parked in front of the live house. Seven odd-looking men disembarked from the vehicle; four of which were carrying guitar cases, one of them was carrying a stack of boxes which could possibly be a drumkit, and one of them was munching on a bag of potato chips. It took them a few more minutes to unload all their gear, when an enthusiastic young woman greeted them.

"You're all here!"

"Miss Enomoto, I presume?" spoke a rather muscular guy. He had shoulder-length curly black hair, he was tall. "I'm Kirk, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Miyuki shook Kirk's hand while more of them came.

"Kirk, I can't believe you brought all four of your guitars." A rather short and lanky guy approached the man named Kirk. He looks like your stereotypical nerd; glasses, braces, white shirt, black slacks and a red-white polka dot necktie.

"Seriously, can you just have brought along one or two? Oh, excuse me for my rudeness, Miss…"

"Enomoto"

"Miss Enomoto, I am Patrick Louis Soriano. Nice to meet you."

"Hello there, Patrick-kun…"

"Call him Patsy, that's his nickname." Kirk mischievously sneered as Patrick's jaw fell.

"I was trying to build a good image, Kirk! Now, you've ruined it!"

"Now, now, Pat-chan. You don't want to cry in front of the ladies, dontcha?" Kirk put one hand over Patrick's shoulder while pointing to the direction of a petite twin-tailed girl, who in turn blushed deep crimson.

"Stop picking on Pat, Kirk-senpai." Spoke a really skinny man. He was sporting a pink Mohawk, gray shirt and a pair of faded jeans. His face was so covered with metal piercings, that it made me wince just by looking at him.

"You're only making his inferiority complex worse. It's alright Pat, Kirk-senpai is just like that. He loves to tease other people. Ain't that right, Kirk-senpai?"

"Don't spoil my fun, Seb." Kirk left to get his gear; I could clearly see a satisfied smile on his face.

Things were getting weirder when we heard a loud cry, we saw a rather fat bald guy sitting on the middle of the street. He looked like one of those American bikers; he had an eagle tattoo on his head and his arms were covered with tattoos the largest and most noticeable one was "I heart Mom", he wore a black shirt with a skull logo and a pair of black denim jeans.

This guy, although looking like a tough character, was sitting on the middle of the street crying his heart out.

"I'm hungry -sob-, my tummy is killing me! Mommy! I wanna eat!"

It was indeed very weird to see a grown man crying like a baby in the middle of the street. To make things worse, I see that Haruhi is up to no good. Luckily, something unexpected happened, there was a loud crash. When we looked, there were boxes with drums everywhere. Apparently, the one carrying it tripped over the man sitting on the middle of the street, before long we could hear angry outbursts from what I could tell is their drummer.

"What are you doing, Alton?" said the man. "Good thing that I was carrying the light ones, who knows what could have happened if I was carrying the mics. Don't be such a baby and help me here."

The man was obviously flustered, with his blood-red hair, he looks like he's on fire. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, a blue denim vest, very tight leather pants, racing shoes, and a pink bandana.

"I'm sorry Prinz, I couldn't help it. I'm so hungry." Said the bald man as he got up and helped the man named Prinz.

"Shut it you two, now clean this mess up before the cops notice." Said a rather shady-looking figure. He was a dark-skinned man with very long dreadlocks. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, black leather boots, black shades and a black bandana. He seems to have an aura of mystery about him.

"I hate it when we get unnecessary attention, it throws me off my game." Said the dark figure.

"Better do as Ferris says, Prinz and Alton. He have a pretty busy schedule ahead of us." Another man showed up. He had a heavy Russian accent, he has a medium-build, and he was as tall as Kirk. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a black shirt, he wore a pair of gray denim jeans, brown leather shoes, and he had his hair rather short.

"What kept you, Comrade Joseph?" asked the man named Ferris.

"Those pesky microphone wires got messed up, and Kirk can't seem to find his effects pedal.

Enomoto-san and Roy-san met up with Kirk, they were discussing about a large practice hall to use.

An hour has passed since this famous internet band has set up in their own practice hall, as Haruhi dragged me along insisting that we should watch them practice.

When we entered the large practice hall, both HTT and ENOZ were there. As I looked up the stage, I was awestruck. I never seen so many instruments by a single band before. And I found one interesting detail about this internet band: its name.

It was printed on the front of both bass drums of the band. It was in all capital letters, the name was stylized and it was written over a flaming skull logo.

'FORCE KIN'

I can't help myself from mentally facepalming at such a ridiculous name.

* * *

A/N:

Took me a long time to create a proper description and appearance for each of my OCs.

FORCE KIN - Dunno what made me name that band that way...

Chapter 6 is on the works, I already written 2 pages of it in my notebook. So, I'll probably update soon.


	6. Fow Whom The Bell Tolls

Chapter 6

For Whom The Bell Tolls

We were in awe as we watched the band FORCE KIN practice. What we thought as a bunch of freaks, turned out to be a very professional band. What astounded me the most was the fact that they had 4 guitarists; 2 leads, 2 rhythm. Their lead guitarist, Kirk, was extremely fast and precise on the guitar solos. I know that only Nagato can outperform him. Their second lead guitarist, the man that they call as Seb, was a very unusual performer. He wasn't wearing any shirt, and as he performed, most of the metal piercings on his face were jingling like car keys; and I also noticed the he has metal piercings on both his nipples. Their bassist, Alton, whom we saw earlier crying on the middle of the road, was very much the opposite while performing. He was a total beast on the bass, his performance was uncannily the same as Robert Trujillo, even the 'crab walk' and 'gorilla walk' was the same. On the other hand, the man named Patrick was totally different; he played all the rhythm pars so perfectly, but it seemed that he was petrified. He just stood in place just like a statue but his eyes are staring straight at the petite twin-tailed member of HTT. The man named Joseph was the only regular-looking character in this band, he was like Patrick; but only more relaxed, he seems to be enjoying what he was doing, and he was NOT staring at anybody like some depraved pervert. Their vocalist was also very impressive, can hit both the very high and very low notes of the song with ease. He was headbanging like a madman, it seemed like his nickname 'Ferris the Madman' was based on truth. One member puzzled me the most, the drummer; he was flailing his arms like a total lunatic and was shaking his head nonstop, but he never missed a single beat.

As the band finished their last practice song, I saw Ferris wink at Mio-san, whose face grew bright crimson and nearly fainted on the spot.

"And that's it for today!" Kirk spoke on the nearest microphone.

"Get some rest for tomorrow, we'll practice early."

As I looked at my watch, I was surprised on how absorbed I was at listening to FORCE KIN practice. As I went to our practice hall, I felt at tap on my shoulder; it was Haruhi.

The way she looked and spoke, something was obviously bothering her, and I had a really bad feeling about it.

"Hey Kyon, do you know the bass riffs for Orion?"

"I know the riffs for most of the song, but the solo parts are really difficult. Why did you ask?"

"That's because we'll be playing it tomorrow! And I expect no less than perfection from you!" She grabbed my tie and dragged me back to our practice hall.

"Wait! How do you expect me to memorize and play all those songs?"

"You're a member of the SOS Brigade, and there's nothing that we can't do!"

After hearing those words, I knew I was screwed. Could someone else be so kind, and kill me? Where's Ryoko Asakura whe you needed her? I can't take it anymore!

It was after practice when someone approached, it was the ever-smiling Itsuki Koizumi.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it? Is it about Haruhi?"

As we went outside, Koizumi's face became more serious; as if the world is about to end.

"Kyon-kun, I feel what she is feeling, and it's not good. She wants you to shine tomorrow, but your current attitude is driving her on edge."

"Is it a Closed Space?"

"Yes, A rather large one."

As Koizumi headed back inside, he muttered one last line, and it disturbed me.

"Kyon-kun, make her proud."

As I entered the practice hall, I saw Haruhi barking out some orders as I was too exhausted to complain.

"We'll be back here early tomorrow; we still have to practice with those HTT gals. Kyon, you must practice Orion, it's not a request, it's an Absolute Order! Don't be late, or it's the Death Penalty! SOS Brigade is dismissed!"

As I packed up my bass, I felt somebody approach me. I thought that it was one of Haruhi's pranks.

"What do you want now?" I said without turning.

"Uhm, Kyon-kun, I have a favor to ask."

It was not what I expected. As I turned around, I was surprised on who my new acquaintance was. It was Mio-san.

"What is it, Mio-san?"

I noticed her blush a bit, but I didn't mind.

"Uhm… Can you teach me the bass parts of your songs? I want to learn those before we have our joint practice tomorrow. So, can you please teach me?"

"I'll gladly help you, Mio-san! So, where will we practice?"

"Over at my house."

'What? Her house?'

"Don't worry, my parents are away, they're in a business trip to Sweden."

My heart started racing as the thought of me and her practicing alone at her place.

'Calm down, you fool! It's just practice.' I tried to reassure myself that what I'm about to do is an act of goodwill and nothing more.

As we headed to her place, I could sense something wrong, it's like we were being followed. As I looked behind, I could see nothing more than a beautiful sunset behind us.

'I must be imagining things…'

"Here we are!" my beautiful companion said with jest.

"Hey, we live in the same neighborhood! My house is just a few blocks away."

I somehow felt disappointed on how I never met this beautiful maiden before, yet we lived so close to each other.

As she opened the door, I could see inside her house.

"Come on in, Kyon-kun."

As I entered her house, the scent of lavender greeted me.

"Sit here for a while, Kyon-kun. Let me change to something more comfortable." Mio-san ushered me to a large sofa in the living room as she went upstairs.

Her house was furnished with Western-styled furniture, on the walls were a couple of family portraits and a replica of Leonardo da Vinci's famous painting, The Last Supper.

On the table were a couple of lit scented candles, a vase with tulips and a platter of jelly beans.

As I quietly sat on the sofa, my mind drifted through all the things that happened to me the past few days. I started feeling sorry for myself as Haruhi dragged me helplessly through all her schemes and ploys.

As I wallowed in self-pity, a voice broke my train of thoughts.

"Kyon-kun, come upstairs to my room. I've prepared an extra amp for you.

'Her room?' I gulped nervously as I slowly ascended the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

As I entered her room, I was greeted by a very beautiful lady wearing a pink shirt and white shorts.

And Holy Crap! She wore her hair in a ponytail!

I was taken aback by the sheer beauty of my host. I may had stared longer if she had not blushed crimson and pulled me inside,

"What a magnificent room!"

"Don't say such things, Kyon-kun, it's embarrassing."

Indeed it was a splendid room. It had a nice carpet, flowery wallpapers, a large mattress, a hardwood study table, a computer, and at least forty plush toys can be found in her room. There was also a shelf of books and a small TV.

"Not as beautiful as the owner, though…"

"What was that, Kyon-kun?"

"Nothing, just a random thought crossed my mind…"

"Oh, I thought you said something embarrassing."

Mio-san blushed a bit before she went over her bass and picked it up from the guitar rack. I also did the same; I quickly unpacked my bass and some equipment from my case. I set up my bass over the spare bass amp.

"Kyon-kun, you use a wah pedal for your bass?" Mio-sam pointed at the said pedal as I plugged the wires to their proper sockets.

"Haruhi made me use this. She mentioned something about being a lead bass and a guy named Cliff Burton."

"Did you say Cliff Burton?" Mio-san's eyes sparkled as soon as she heard the name.

"What about him?"

"He the reason why I play bass in the first place!" Her expression almost resembled Haruhi's when she first established the SOS Brigade.

"He's like my favorite bassist!" Mio-san continued. "And Orion has my favorite bass lines."

"Funny thing is, Mio-san, Haruhi wants me to play that song but I can't seem to wrap my head around the bass solo parts…"

"Do you want me to teach you, Kyon-kun?"

"Sure!"

"For a price."

"What is it? Name it, and I'll do it."

"Can you teach me the bass line of your songs?"

"No problem, if it's you, Mio-san."

We practiced until 8 pm without any incident. As I packed up my belongings, I saw Mio-san fidgeting a bit. As I headed to the door and was about to say goodbye, until Mio-san came up to me. She avoided eye contact as I noticed her blush.

"Can I ask you a favor, Kyon-kun?"

"What is it, Mio-san?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"W-what?"

"At least for tomorrow."

"Why?"

I became confused as I learned this shocking revelation.

"W-well, remember that guy, Ferris the Madman?"

"W-what about him?"

"He looked at me earlier today. It's like he's undressing me with his eyes, and by his looks, it's like he wants to rape me! So please, can you protect me?"

"S-sure. I-I have to go now…"

I awkwardly walked home as today's events are taking its toll on my sanity.

I slowly opened my eyes as the alarm clock rang. I was having a little problem breathing as Shamisen was sleeping on top of my chest. I shoved that ball of fur aside as I turned off the alarm.

I quickly got up and took a hot shower. The things that Mio-san said to me yesterday felt so surreal, it seemed like a rather strange dream. As I got out of that refreshing shower, I hastily dried myself with a towel, got dressed and went down the kitchen for some much needed nourishment.

After breakfast, I asked permission from my parents as I picked up my guitar case. I headed for the station in deep thought until a familiar voice called out to me.

"Good morning, Kyon-kun."

I looked behind and saw a beautiful lady approach me.

"Good morning too, Mio-san."

She walked beside me as we headed for the station. I was shocked when Mio-san suddenly held my arm as if she was my lover.

"W-what are you doing, Mio-san."

"I noticed that her face was quite red and she avoided eye contact.

"W-we'll just pretend, even just for today. I am scared, Kyon-kun! Please protect me!"

'Protect me'. This was the thing that straightened my resolve. From protecting my little sister from trivial things, to the endless summer loops, to when the world completely changed in December; it was my duty to protect everyone close and dear to me, and I can't stand the thought of any harm befalling to any of my friends.

"You have my word, Mio-chan. I will protect you."

I could feel her grip tighten as I looked at her eyes; tears. Those were not the tears of sorrow, but tears of joy and relief. It seemed that what I said removed the emotional and mental anguish that Mio-chan felt.

"Thank you so much, Kyon-kun!"

I didn't know what happened next, but I felt something warm on my cheek; Mio-chan kissed me.

I could feel my face turn red, if I was a weak man, I may have fainted on the spot.

**A/N:**

**Ooh! Kyon X Mio may be a good couple!**

**Mio's last line was a joke I came up while I browsed the K-ON! Facebook page (more like a brain fart).**

**Read and Review! Goddess Haruhi demands it!**


End file.
